All I Wanna Do Is Make The World Revolve
by x-Soph-x
Summary: All I Wanna Do Is Make The World Revolve Around You & I is the actual title but it wudn't fit LOL. Well basically Troy,Gabriella & the gang find out they are going on a trip to Paris, the place Gabriella wanted to go most... why isn't she excited though?


Troy walked into Miss Darbus room. It was 8.15am. Smiling to Gabriella at the back of the room, he took his seat. Chad nodded entering the class late. "Late again Danforth! Detention." Miss Darbus shouted, looking over the rim of her glasses. Chad groaned, taking his seat behind Troy. "Now... Next week we have a trip. I know boring." Miss Darbus said as the class yawned and groaned. "Pipe down! We're going to the romantic city of Paree." She meant Paris but she said it in a french accent. Troy turned around and looked at Gabriella, smiling. They had discussed where they would most like to go in the world. Troy said Italy, Gabriella said Paris. The bell went for their first lesson and Troy waited for Gabriella outside their classroom. "What a coincidence." He said. Gabriella nodded, smiling. She wasn't her usual self. Something was on her mind. "Well I got English." She said. "OK. I got maths. I'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch." Troy replied. Gabriella shrugged before walking down the corridor. Troy frowned. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her. "Dude, Come on. Your gonna be late. Whoa that was weird from me!" Chad said, rushing past Troy. Troy understood why he was rushing. Chad described their maths teacher as a 'total babe!'. Troy laughed and ran after him.

Later that night...

Troy phoned Gabriella. Strangely she didn't answer the phone. She usually did. He put on his trainers and coat and walked to her house. He was about to knock on the door when he heard shouting from inside the house. "I don't want to go Mum." Gabriella shouted. "You have no choice Gabby!" Mrs Montez shouted back. "But I've made friends here. Then there's Troy. I can't just leave him Mum." Gabriella burst into tears. "Honey. I have no choice." Her Mum said. Troy looked through the window. "Mum... I thought we wern't going to move anymore. Not until I graduate." Gabriella cried on her Mum's shoulder. "I know but I've been promoted. It's hard I know but you'll move on. You didn't mind about the last 5 times." Mrs Monez said. "Because I didn't have friends then-" Gabriella was cut off by the sight of Troy in the window. Troy gasped and ran away. He was loosing the love of his life. He couldn't believe it. That's why she was so short earlier. When he got in the house, Gabriella rang him. "Hello?" He asked. "Hi." Gabriella replied, sighing. "So your going?" Troy asked, sitting on his bed. "Yeah... I'm sorry I never told you. I couldn't bare to tell you." Gabriella was crying again. Troy sighed. "I won't be here for the trip either." Gabriella said. Troy closed his eyes, not daring to let his tears fall while he was the phone. "I'm sorry. I gotta go pack. Bye." Gabriella said, hanging up. Troy lay back on his bed. He fell asleep, dreaming of himself and Gabriella being together, all their memories, like the first time they sang together, their first kiss, their first date.

The next day...

Troy dragged himself out of bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Troy, your gonna be late!" His father shouted up the stairs. Troy got dressed and ran downstairs, grabbing a cereal bar. Today was Gabriella's last day. Troy ran into school, grabbing Gabriella as she walked to her locker. "Here." He said, handing her a box. She frowned, untying the ribbon and opening it. Troy looked at her as a smile spread across her face. He had brought her a I-Pod in her favourite colour, blue. He had put all her favourite music on there too. "Awww. Thanks Troy." Gabriella said, hugging him. "Do you like it?" He asked. Gabriella couldn't talk she was crying again. "Don't Gabby... I'll start crying too." He said. Gabriella managed a giggle. "That's better." Troy said. "Promise you'll keep in touch?" She asked. Troy nodded. "I promise." He said. "MSN, letters, phone, text, emails." Chad said, walking by. Troy punched his arm lightly. "Bye Chad." Gabriella said, smiling. "Your not going for another 6 hours!" Chad said. "I mean now. Bye." She said, waving. Chad gasped, pretending to be offended but walked off anyway. Gabriella looked back at Troy. "I can't believe your going." He said, sighing and taking her hands in his. "I know. But like Chad said, there are many ways that we can keep in touch." Gabriella said. Troy nodded. "I'm not gonna go on that trip." Troy said. "Why not?" Gabriella asked, frowning. "It won't be the same without you." Troy said. Gabriella smiled. "You have to go. Please." Gabriella said. "I...-" Troy started. "No excuses. Your going." Gabriella said firmly. This made Troy laugh. Gabriella joined in. They walked into their classroom, still holding hands. "Suprise!" Taylor shouted. Gabriella looked up. Everyone was wearing party hats and there was a new sign across the board instead of Turn Off Your Cell Phones!! It said... Good Luck Gabby! We'll miss you! Gabriella burst into tears again, rushing over to hug Taylor.


End file.
